Tremorton Cyborg
by JCK824TO
Summary: Jenny and her friends see the new exhibit at the museum and saw the Robocop on display, he activates himself and joins forces with Jenny to fight crime in the city and forms a father bond to Jenny. Rated T for Violence and Possible Language.
1. The New Exhibit

(**This is something that might interest you. I do not own any of these characters.)**

"Where's Jenny?" Tuck asked impatiently, Tuck is the younger brother of Bradley Carbunkle has wanted to go to the Tremorton Museum to see the new exhibit.

"I don't know Tuck" Brad answered, "Jenny's always held back by dangerous situations."

"You mean her mother? Oh XJ9, would you please let me install some ridiculous gadgets in your system." Tuck laughed while imitating Nora Wakeman.

"No Tuck, I mean dangerous criminals, monsters, natural disasters and the Cluster." Brad said annoyed. Then suddenly they felt the gust of wind followed by jet engines, they looked up and it was Jenny Wakeman as she lands next to Brad and Tuck. Jennifer Wakeman, also known as Jenny or XJ9 heroine and crime fighter of Tremorton, always has the time to live a life as a teenager and hang out with her friends.

"Hi boys, sorry I'm late." Jenny said.

"Where were you?" Tuck said

"Sorry guys, my mom was checking on a few things with me." Jenny answered. "Anyway, ready to go in and see the new exhibit?"

"Boy do we." Brad and Tuck said excited as the three entered the museum.

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck continued through the museum, passing up the dinosaur exhibit, the mummy exhibit, the roman era, the Wild West and other exhibits they've already seen.

"We're here." Brad said as they stared at a sign that reads 'Law Enforcement Exhibit Now Open.'

They entered the room and were amazed at the sight of what they saw, displays of law enforcements from different countries and time periods. From the early European police officers from the 1500's to 1800's, officers from England to Hong Kong, and policemen and state troopers from across the United States ranging from New York City to L.A.

"Wow!" Tuck stated with excitement "This is awesome!" as he attempts to see everything in sight but Jenny and Brad manage to restrain him to keep him from causing trouble. While Brad tries to calm Tuck down Jenny notices an display with 1920's gangsters gunning down seven civilians that are lined up against the wall, she reads the sign that reads 'Saint Valentine's Day Massacre; February 14, 1929,Chicago IL.' The she spots the button on the sign with the words 'to learn more' she presses it and the display lit up from under the figures and sounds of machine gun fire were sounded.

_"The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre"_ The voice introduced _"one of the deadliest massacres during the Depression-Era of Chicago. The Saint Valentine's Day massacre is the name given to the murder of seven people as part of a prohibition era conflict between two powerful criminal gangs in Chicago, in 1929: the South Side Italian gang led by Al Capone and the North Side Irish gang led by Bugs Moran. Former members of the Egan's Rats gang were also suspected to have played a large role in the St. Valentine's Day massacre, assisting Capone. Capone might have ordered it after Bugs' gang machine-gunned Al Capone's headquarters._

_On the morning of Thursday, February 14, 1929, St. Valentine's Day, five members of the North Side Gang, plus non-members Reinhardt H. Schwimmer and John May, were lined up against the rear inside wall of the garage at 2122 North Clark Street in the Lincoln Park neighborhood of Chicago's North Side, possibly by members of Al Capone's gang, possibly by gangsters hired from outside the city so they would not be recognized by their victims, or a combination of both._

_Two of the shooters were dressed as Crestview police officers, and the others were dressed in long trenchcoats, according to witnesses who saw the "police" leading the other men at gunpoint out of the garage. One of the dying men, Frank Gusenberg, was quickly rushed to the hospital shortly after the incident. When the doctors had Gusenberg in a stable condition, police began to question him. However, when he was asked who shot him, he replied, "Nobody shot me," despite having 14 bullet wounds. Originally, it was believed that the St. Valentine's Days Massacre resulted from a plan devised by members of the Capone gang to eliminate the Polish-Irish Bugs Moran. However, Capone himself had arranged to be on vacation in Florida. In February 2011, Deidre Capone, the only living blood relative to Capone, wrote the novel Uncle Al Capone, in an effort to deny her uncle's involvement in the massacre. One chapter outlines a conversation her grandfather shared with Al Capone via telephone, shortly after the execution. Deidre Capone claimed this telephone conversation to be proof of Al Capone's innocence in this horrific event._

_Joe-Clay-Moran was the boss of the North Side Gang which had been formerly headed up by Dion O'Banion, who was murdered by four gunmen five years earlier in his flower shop on North State Street. Jack McGurn is the person most frequently cited by researchers as a suspected planner. The massacre was supposedly planned by the Capone mob for a number of reasons: in retaliation for an unsuccessful attempt by Frank and his brother Peter Gusenberg to murder Jack McGurn earlier in the year; the North Side Gang's complicity in the murders of Pasqualino "Patsy" Lolordo and Antonio "The Scourge" Lombardo; and Bugs Moran's muscling in on a Capone-run dog track in the Chicago suburbs. Also, the rivalry between Moran and Capone for control of the lucrative Chicago bootlegging business MAY have led Capone to plan the hits and the O'Banion gang's demise._

_The plan was to lure Bugs Moran and his men to the SMC Cartage warehouse on North Clark Street. It is assumed usually that the North Side Gang was lured to the garage with the promise of a cut-rate shipment of bootleg whiskey, supplied by Detroit's Purple Gang. However, some recent studies dispute this. All seven victims (with the exception of John May) were dressed in their best clothes, hardly suitable for unloading a large shipment of whiskey crates and driving it away. The real reason for the North Siders gathering in the garage may never be known for certain._

_A four-man team would then enter the building, two disguised as police officers, and kill Moran and his men. Before Moran arrived, it was rumored that Capone, or whoever was actually responsible, stationed lookouts in the apartments across the street from the warehouse. Wishing to keep the lookouts inconspicuous, anonymous assailants were ordered to wait and watch in rented rooms across the street from the garage._

_At around 10:30 a.m. on St. Valentine's Day, the Moran gang had already arrived at the warehouse. However, Moran himself was not inside. One account states that Moran was supposedly approaching the warehouse, spotted the police car, and fled the scene to a nearby coffee shop. Another account was that Moran was simply late getting there._

_The lookouts allegedly confused one of Moran's men (most likely Albert Weinshank, who was the same height, build and even physically resembled Moran) for Moran himself: they then signaled for the gunmen to enter the warehouse. Witnesses outside the garage saw a Cadillac sedan pull to a stop in front of the garage. Four men, two dressed in police uniform, emerged and walked inside. The two phony police, carrying shotguns, entered the rear portion of the garage and found members of Moran's gang, a sixth man named Reinhart Schwimmer, who was not actually a gangster but more of a gang "hanger-on", and a seventh man, John May, who was a mechanic fixing one of the cars, and not a member of the gang._

_The two "police officers" then signaled to the pair in civilian clothes. Two of the killers opened fire with Thompson sub-machine guns, one containing a 20-round magazine and the other a 50-round drum. All seven men were killed in a volley of seventy machine-gun bullets and two shotgun blasts according to the coroner's report._

_To show bystanders that everything was under control, the men in street clothes came out with their hands up, prodded by the two uniformed cops. The only survivors in the warehouse were John May's German shepherd, Highball, and Frank Gusenberg who, despite fourteen bullet wounds, was still clinging to life, but would die 3 hours later. When the real police arrived, they first heard the dog howling. On entering the warehouse, they found the dog trapped under a beer truck and the floor covered with blood, shell casings, and corpses."_

After the voice was finished, Jenny was a little shocked; she learned about the Saint Valentine's Day massacre in class but never imagined it like this. She continues to the next display and sees two heavily armed robber and a group of Los Angeles police officers in front of the 'Bank of America' building. She sees the button and presses it again.

_"The North Hollywood Shootout, an armed confrontation between two heavily armed bank robbers and officers of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) in the North Hollywood district of Los Angeles on February 28, 1997. Both perpetrators were killed, eleven police officers and seven civilians were injured, and numerous vehicles and other property were damaged or destroyed by the nearly 2,000 rounds of ammunition fired by the perpetrators and the police._

_At approximately 9:30 am, Larry Phillips, Jr. and Emil Mătăsăreanu entered and robbed the North Hollywood Bank of America branch. Phillips and Mătăsăreanu were confronted by dozens of LAPD officers when they exited the bank and a shootout between the officers and robbers ensued. The two robbers attempted to flee the scene, Phillips on foot and Mătăsăreanu in their getaway vehicle, while continuing to engage the officers. The shootout continued onto a residential street adjacent to the bank until Phillips was mortally wounded, including by a self-inflicted gunshot wound; Mătăsăreanu was killed by officers three blocks away. In addition to the two perpetrators, eleven officers and seven civilians sustained injuries. Phillips and Mătăsăreanu had robbed several armored vehicles prior to their attempt in North Hollywood and were notorious for their heavy armament, which included automatic rifles._

_Local patrol officers at the time were typically armed with 9 mm or .38 Special pistols on their person, with some having 12-gauge shotguns available in their cars. Phillips and Mătăsăreanu carried fully automatic rifles, with ammunition capable of penetrating police body armor, and wore military grade body armor of their own. Since the police handguns could not penetrate the bank robbers' body armor, the patrol officers' efforts were ineffective. SWAT eventually arrived with weapons that could penetrate and several officers also appropriated AR-15 rifles from a nearby firearms dealer. The incident sparked debate on the appropriate firepower for patrol officers to have available in similar situations in the future. Due to the large number of casualties, rounds fired, weapons used and overall length of the shootout, it is regarded as the longest and bloodiest event in US police history."_

The voice ended, Jenny never heard of the North Hollywood shootout and never experience it like this, she turns around and sees Brad trying to keep Tuck from touching the exhibit and smiles. Then she sees the 'Streets of Old Detroit' display showing the Detroit city block with street punks taking on the Detroit Police Department in SWAT gear and with an giant robot with cannons on its arms. Jenny is curious now, she never saw an heavily armed robot alongside the police and wonder's what it is, she finds the button and presses it.

"_The Crime Wars of Old Detroit, during the first years of the 21st Century, crime rages out of control in the city of old Detroit, the city became financial ruins and the police couldn't keep crime contained. Omni Consumer Products or OCP performed a miracle, they introduced the city Robocop."_ And a dark section of the display lit up and it shows a figure sitting in a power chair, this figure has armor plating all over its body, the upper torso, forearms and legs are blue/gray and the lower torso, neck, and lower arms are black. The helmet is also blue/gray with the chin brace black as well, the visor runs across the helmet, the only place that's not covered is the mouth. The figure almost looks like a medieval knight in the modern day, this made Jenny more curious.

"_Robocop, the future of law enforcement, OCP created and introduced Robocop in the year 2006 to clean up the streets from crime even after the police went on strike._" And on the holo-screen it shows Robocop in action, taking down a group of street punks with an automatic pistol.

"_Your move creep_" Robocop on the screen said as more punks attempts to kill him but was no use as he mows them down.

_" In the year 2007, OCP created Robocop 2."_

The voice said as another section lit up and a monstrous robotic figure appeared, armed with and GE M134 Minigun on a big club on the left arm and a cannon on the right shoulder, it has no face which gave Jenny the shivers as she remembers the Cluster.

"_Robocop 2 was intended to replace the Original Robocop. Unfortunately it was made from the brain of a dangerous drug lord known as Cain and went rogue, luckily the Original Robocop manage to take the 'Robocain' down for good_." And the light turned off and footage of Robocop fighting Robocain outside the OCP building then ends.

_"During the 2009 riots, Robocop was placed with the police force during the relocation of civilians, most of the police officers are killed by the resistance group including Officer Anna Lewis but Robocop manage to defeat the rebels and all of Old Detroit is empty and demolished and took two years to build Delta City."_ And the middle of the display opened up and a model of Delta City rises up.

_"Delta City was opened in 2011 and many new jobs was created and all of the citizens of Old Detroit were placed in new homes of Delta City, Robocop remained active until 2012 when OCP deactivated him with the sleep circuit so the shutdown won't kill him."_ And the model disappears down into the floor. _"By 2015 OCP went bankrupted and was taken over by Stark Industries as well as Delta City with new laws which shaped Delta City and keep it a utopia to this day."_ And the voice ended, Jenny stared in awe at the Robocop sitting in a chair, she wonders if it's the actual Robocop or just a display mannequin. Then Brad and Tuck showed up.

"Hey Jenny, what's this here?" Brad asked startling Jenny.

"Brad, oh it's something about the building of Delta City." Jenny replied and Tuck gets on the chair Robocop is sitting.

"I wonder if this guy can hear me?" and starts messing around with it. "Helloooo….Anybody home…" and Tuck starts knocking on Robocop's head and he heard a click inside.

"Tuck!" Jenny and Brad said in an annoyed tone as they heard the click as well.

"What? It's not like he's gonna wake up and chase me." Tuck said sheepishly while continuing to fool around.

"Don't get us kicked out like last time." Brad said pulling his brother off of Robocop and continued down the exhibit. The Robocop sat silently in the chair, completely motionless, whatever the noise was came inside its helmet caused by Tuck but doesn't look like it did anything when suddenly the index finger of Robocop's right hand twitches.


	2. The Return of Robocop

**(Here's chapter 2, I don't own 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' or 'Robocop' just to set it straight This takes place in the year 2028, they never show what years does the MLAATR or the Robocop series took place, also this story ignores Robocop 3. Anyway enjoy)**

Jenny, Brad and Tuck continued down the Law Enforcement exhibit, they viewed the 'Columbine High School Massacre' display.

"The Columbine High School Massacre, occurred on Tuesday, April 20, 1999, at Columbine High School in Columbine, an unincorporated area of Jefferson County, Colorado, United States, near Denver and Littleton. Two senior students, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, embarked on a massacre, killing 12 students and one teacher. They also injured 21 other students directly, and three people were injured while attempting to escape. The pair then committed suicide. It is the fourth-deadliest school massacre in United States history, after the 1927 Bath School disaster, 2007 Virginia Tech massacre and the 1966 University of Texas massacre, and the deadliest for an American high school." And the voice to that display ended.

"Wow." The trio said depressed.

"Who knew that these teenagers can do these shooting 'cause they're tormented in school." Jenny said recalling her times of being tormented by the Crust Cousins.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a voice shouted across the room. The trio looked and they see a nerdy teenage boy wearing blue-gray pants, a white T-shirt, and an auburn hoodie, he has teeth that stick out, freckles and greasy black hair with two cowlicks in it.

"Oh no, it's Sheldon." Jenny groaned as Sheldon caught up.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Sheldon panted, "What I missed?"  
"There was a display on Cops." Tuck said.

"Yeah, it's very interesting." Brad followed.

"Really? It is awesome Jenny." Sheldon asked almost went to goo-goo eye with Jenny.

"Yeah Sheldon it is." Jenny sighed. Then Tuck dragged them to more displays.

**Hibernation circuits malfunctioned….**

**Reboot system completion….. 20%...**

As Jenny and her friend nearly looked almost all of them and were amazed even more, especially Tuck who keep trying to get close up to all of the displays. Jenny and the others kept Tuck from climbing onto the displays.

"Well, I guess that's it then, right?" Jenny asked the others.

"Yeah, I guess so." The others groan in disappointment.

"Hey, why don't we go to the park and play Frisbee?" Sheldon asked and everyone agreed happily and they headed towards the exit. They passed the Robocop display.

"This is _the _Robocop?" Sheldon asked

"Either that or a false one." Tuck asked and Jenny and Brad glared at him.

"What, I didn't do anything." Tuck whined.

"You should've never tried to damage the display." Brad said.

"It's just a dummy; you guys are acting like it will pop up anytime." Tuck said.

"Come on guys, let's just go." Jenny says as they left the Law Enforcement exhibit and the museum.

**Systems reboot completion….80%...**

**90%...**

**100&…. Systems reboot complete…**

As some people saw the Robocop display and it got to the chair, Robocop turns his head left and right to see where's he's at. People became freaked out that the display came to life as Robocop checks he reflexes in his hands and then slowly started to stand up. People began to observe the active Robocop as he looks around again.

**Searching Directives…..**

**Directive One: Serve the public trust….**

**Directive Two: Protect the innocent…..**

**Directive Three: Uphold the law…..**

**Directive Four: (Directive not found)…..**

**Searching location…**

**Unknown…**

Robocop then steps down from the display and walked down alongside the displays from America's past, people began to flee as Robocop approached them. He reaches the exhibit entrance, scans the room and realizes that he's in a museum. Then one of the security guards who notice the display alert button appears.

"Freeze! Stop right we….you…..are?" The young guard spoke slowly as Robocop approaches him.

"Where can I find the nearest CPU system?" Robocop asked.

"I…..uh…It's in the security room, but no one's allowed….th.." The guard stuttered as Robocop enters the security room.

"Hey, you can't be in here! This is a restricted area!" one of the guards said as Robocop ignores him.

"I'm talking to you." Says the guard again as he slaps his hand on Robocop's shoulder getting his attention he raises his right fist and a spike-like device popped out of his fist. The guard backs away as Robocop enters the Terminal Strip into the data port.

As the other guards watched what's happening Robocop searched the satellite map of the city and it reads 'Tremorton' he receives information from all the street names to the addresses. He then searched for the date and finds the clock of Tremorton and it reads 'May 3, 2028.'

He realizes that he's been shut down for sixteen years; he downloads the time and the map of Tremorton into his CPU system. After Robocop was done he takes the spike out and leaves the security room, the guards were stunned by the fact that one of the exhibits came to life.

* * *

Jenny, Brad, Sheldon, and Tuck are in the park playing Frisbee. Brads throws the disk to Tuck who misses, he picks it up and throws it to Sheldon who catches.

"Hey Jenny, Heads up." And Sheldon throws it but it catches an updraft and flies upward. But it was no problem for Jenny as she flies up and catches it and throws it back towards them at high velocity and slammed into the ground.

"Oops." Jenny said sheepishly as she floats back down, her face blushes blue.

"That's ok Jenny." Sheldon said as he pulls out his new gadget and it reaches down into the hole and pulled out the Frisbee.

"Thanks Sheldon." The others said happily as Brad and Tuck starting fighting over whose turn to throw it.

"Sorry about that Sheldon." Jenny apologized once more.

"That's ok Jenny," Sheldon replies. "Always there to help you in situation like this." He finishes with his usual goofy smile, she smiles a little. Then they felt an explosion that shook the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" Tuck shouted.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Jenny said as she activated her fight system and took off to the crash site.

Jenny flies towards the smoke that starts rising up into the sky, she lands near the crash site and sees a metal meteorite in the middle of the street. She begins to explore the meteorite when it opens up and six humanoid beings came out, they wore black/green jumpsuits and have Bionical/Flesh limbs and eyes.

"Jenny Wakeman, you will join us to destroy this planet." The leader said

**(I know this is a little boring but I got to add an unimportant alien race)**

Jenny's armed morphed into combat weapons including her boots.

"Let's fight then." Jenny said with a smile and then they both fight.

* * *

As Jenny and her friends are in the park the doors of the Tremorton Museum opened up Robocop walks out through the doors and onto the streets of Tremorton. Robocop takes a look in the sky, the sun was shining bright, not a cloud in site as the sunlight reflected off his face visor. He looks around him and sees that the streets look a little different; the buildings weren't tall like in Delta City which means that he is in another area.

**Uploading Tremorton map….**

Robocop finds his location beacon in front of the museum on his RoboVision; he begins remodeling the map from the original map image to the Third-Dimensional image. He then walks down the sidewalk observing the environment with pedestrians and drivers awe-struck from Robocop. Then he and everyone felt the explosion shaking the ground, car alarms started to go off and people began to panic. What was it he wondered, an earthquake? No felt too small to be an earthquake, whatever it was it came from northeast of the town. He then approaches a young driver who pulled over to change the tire on his car saw him.

"I must commandeer your vehicle for police use." Robocop said as the young man, though scared gave Robocop his car keys.

"I've already changed the tire, so it's good to go." The young man said nervously as Robocop gives him a nod and gets inside the car, starts it and heads towards the crash site.

Robocop arrives at the crash site a block away; he stops the car, puts it in park and got out to see what happened. Everyone almost evacuated the city block passing Robocop as he continues down the street.

_What's going on here? _He thought to himself as he sees people running past him not noticing him. After thirty seconds, the silence was broken when he hears an explosion and then debris shot up in the air. Robocop ducks behind the parked car and his right thigh opens up into a holster that holds his 'Auto 9' handgun, he takes the gun out of the thigh holster and the holster folds back into his thigh. He checks his gun and it's in good condition, after being shut down for a while his gun may either go bad or stolen. Anyway he looks back up and sees a bunch of dust and smoke all over the area.

**Scanning…**

**Unknown figures detected…**

The smoke cleared and he sees a blue figure fighting six unknown figures. He zooms in and sees that the blue figure is a robot but looks like a teenage girl; he then sees what appear to be weapons of different kinds.

_Seems to be a bunch of gangs causing trouble _Robocop thought

_And what is that fighting those punks? _Spotting Jenny

Then he sees a couple of teenagers trying to get away and one of the beings targeted them but Jenny knocked him down and rescued the bystanders and dropping them off to a safer distance and returns fighting the beings.

_She's a hero alright; I believe she has things under control. _

Just then one of the beings overpowered her and pinned her against the wall.

_Maybe not…._ And Robocop cocks his gun and is ready to stop crime.

Jenny Wakeman fought very hard against the beings but is no use, they block her every move. Then one of them gets the upper hand and pins her against the wall.

"You think you can stop me." Jenny said.

"We don't think, we know." The being said as a tentacle pops out of his chest and enters into her port that is located behind her neck and disables her weapon systems and hooks into her power supply.

"AHHH:" Jenny screamed as she felt her powers disabled and her power cells being drained.

"We want you to join us." One being said

"To take over the human race." Said another

"Whenever you want to or not." Said yet another.

"N….No, I won't" Jenny strained

"A little fight in you huh XJ9?" said the being as more tentacles popped out of his chest.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to take it out of you." He said again with an evil smile as the tentacles enters into her portholes, her top and skirt latches and her back, draining more energy from her while laughing.

"Mom…..Sheldon…..Brad…..Help…" Jenny whimpered as the beings laughed at her demise.

**(Note: this is a reference to page six of Bleedman's PPGD)**

Just then gunshots was sounded and the tentacles exploded at the ports and the being screamed in pain as he backs away and Jenny slid down the wall and onto the ground moaning in pain.

The beings looked where the gunshot came from and they see Robocop approaching them, the gun is smoking at the barrel, it was he who fired the gunshots.

"Let the young lady go, you're all under arrest for attempting gang-rape." He said and one of the beings fires its gun at him but didn't affect him.

"Think it over creep." Robocop said as his targeting grid locked onto the being's head, he fires the Auto 9 gun at the being's head killing him.

"This being is strange yet hostile than XJ9" said one being,

"Let's take him out for good." Said another as Robocop is surrounded by the remaining beings preparing to destroy him. Robocop scans the beings enhancing his targeting grid.

**5 unknown figures remaining…**

"Come quietly or there will be…trouble." Robocop said and then the beings fight.

The first being charges at Robocop but Robocop blocks the being's every attack, he stops the fist with his left hand, twists it, bends it back and fires the gun into his chest killing him.

**4 remaining…..**

Then another charged at him with a war hammer/arm and swings it at him but misses as Robocop ducks, bends the being's arm behind and twists it off with his robot strength. The being screamed in pain, then he attempts to attack him again but ended up failing and gunshots were sounded and the being's head exploded from the back and splattered onto the street.

**3 remaining…**

One of the remaining being then fires its plasma gun/arms at him, Robocop backs away as plasma bursts hit him and then another being charges at him attempting to knock him down. But it was no use as Robocop punches the charging being with his left hand and a vertebrae snapping was heard, he was dead before he hit the pavement with a resounding _squoosh_.

**2 remaining…..**

The plasma gun-wielding being continues firing at him, Robocop targets the gun's fuel cell cord, then fires his gun at the being, hitting the energy fuel line, causing it to explode and killing the being in the blast and wounded the nearby being.

**1 remaining…..**

"Your move creep." Robocop stated as he approaches the final being. Surprising the being surrenders.

"Ok superhero, you got me." The being said but Robocop never let his guard down and kept the gun trained on him at all times.

"I don't know who you are or what species you are but I'm placing you under arrest for attempting rape. You have the rights to remain silent; anything you say will be used against you." He continued.

"Good, 'because I know what will happen to that girl." The being said in a calm tone, Robocop hesitated and then looked at the girl still unconscious. That's when the being saw his chance and executes a sweep kick, knocking Robocop onto the ground. By the time he came to he's staring down the barrel of his own gun in the hands of the being.

_Damn _

Robocop murmured under his breath as the being kneeled down with the gun in his hand.

'Now let's see what you have here." The being said as a tentacle attempts to hack into Robocop's mind. "Lots of interesting information you got here, can't wait to read them all."

"Read this!" Robocop shouted as his right fist ejected the data spike and jammed it into the being's throat, ripped it apart and spilled blood all over Robocop. The being gurgled blood as he drops the gun and stumbles backward clutching his throat, he stumbled onto the ground dead.

Robocop gets up and retrieves his gun, he twirls it around before placing it back into the holster and folds back up into the thigh.

**0 remaining…**

Then Robocop approaches Jenny who's still on the ground motionless, he kneels down to check her pulse but realizes she has no pulse because she's a robot.

"Pl….please, don't…..hurt me…." Jenny murmured weakly, Robo sees the tears streaming down from her eyes; she was damaged greatly by those beings and in pain.

"Don't worry young lady, you're safe." Robocop replied in a soft tone. He was confused at first, he doesn't understand how a robot that looks like a girl act so….. human, but it doesn't matter now as he must protect the innocent. He scoops her up into his arms and begins to carry her to the commandeered car.

Then he hears panting sounds, is it the beings again? No he turned around and sees three boys running towards him if they're to see all of the action but were too late.

"Jenny?" Brad said catching his breath,

"What happened to her?" Sheldon followed and then Tuck saw Robocop with Jenny in his arms, his eyes widen with fear.

"AAAHHHH THE ROBOCOP FIGURE, IT'S ALIVE!" And then he passes out onto the ground leaving Robocop confused and Brad and Sheldon shocked that Robocop is alive.

"What did you do to Jenny?" Sheldon demanded.

"Who?" Robocop said confused.

'The robot girl you have in your arms." Brad stated.

"You know this…girl?" Robo asked.

"Yes we're her friends." Sheldon said not worried about Jenny.

"Where does she live?" He asked.

"Her mother is Dr. Nora Wakeman." Brad replied and Robocop brings up the 3D image of the town and located Nora Wakeman's address on his RoboVision.

"Got it." And he turns back and heads towards the car, Brad and Sheldon decided to follow him in order to ensure her safety and as they followed him Brad dragged his unconscious little brother with him.

* * *

Robocop arrives at the address he located in the map; it didn't look new but still inhabited, Robocop exits out of the car and carried Jenny to the door with Brad and Sheldon following him. Brad rings the doorbell, after a few seconds the door opens and Nora Wakeman walks out in her Skyway patrol uniform.

"Brad, what brings you here? XJ9 needs my…." Nora Wakeman gasps when she sees Jenny in Robocop's arms with her power nearly dying.

"XJ9!" She rushes to her then draws her attention towards Robocop.

"What did you do to XJ9?" Ms. Wakeman demanded

"XJ9?" Robocop asked

"He saved her Ms. Wakeman" Brad said as they entered through the door and into the house.

"Bring her into my laboratory quick!" She said as everyone rushed to the lab. Robocop placed Jenny on the table/bed and the cord is connected into Jenny's back.

"She's charging now" Ms. Wakeman looking at Robocop who is now very confused.

"Uhh…..That robot girl…is your daughter?" he asked.

"It's a long story mr…"

"Murphy, Officer Murphy." Robo finishes.

"Right, Officer Murphy, thanks for saving XJ9." Ms. Wakeman said while gazing at him like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't figure it out.

Jenny's power cells are fully charged, moaned from the pain as she became aware of her surroundings. Then she sees Robocop standing next to her, she screamed in shock which alarmed everyone in the room (except for Tuck who's still unconscious) Jenny was still badly damaged from her battle.

"XJ9, you need to rest, you took quite a fight today." Ms. Wakeman said to Jenny while keeping her on the table.

"Y….You're real?" Jenny said gazing at Robocop in shocked.

"Yeah I'm real, I'm a cop." Robocop answers now concerned about Jenny's or XJ9's condition.

**(That's the end of Chapter 2) **


	3. Where to go

**Here the third chapter of 'Tremorton Cyborg' I'm sorry I couldn't post it, writers block is a pain in the butt… But here it is.. enjoy…..**

As Jenny wakes up and sees the actual life-size Robocop she saw at the museum she freaks out. She doesn't know what he'll do, but then she looks around and sees Brad, Sheldon and her mom. She couldn't see Tuck who fainted early.

"Mom….? Jenny stammered.

"It's ok XJ9, you're safe." Dr. Nora Wakeman said to Jenny who then looks at Robocop.

"Are…are you….real?" she stammered.

"Yes I am" Robocop said to Jenny.

"I….can't believe that….you're actually the _real _Robocop."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Brad said with excitement as Dr. Wakeman begins scanning Jenny for any circuitry damage.

Now XJ9, you've took a lot of damage earlier," she said. "I'm making sure that you're not infected with any kinds of viruses."

"Thanks mom." Jenny replied as she lies on her back.

"Ummmm….." Robocop hesitated for a moment. "I don't get how can you be a robot if you're…"

"Like a teenage girl?" Jenny finishes. "Well it's kinda of a long story but…" she was interrupted by Tuck who regained his conscious.

"Uhh…What happened….?" Tuck moaned and then he sees Robocop again.

Tuck stammered in fear before fainting again.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Robo asked confused, it's like he never seen a Cyborg cop before. Then again he did reboot after for sixteen years.

"Nah, he'll be OK, It's just that….he was fooling around with you while you're asleep and he believes he's awoken you and may kill him." Brad answers.

"Don't worry, I'm a cop." Robo answers. *I protect the Innocent"

"O….k…." Brad said. And Nora Wakeman finishes scanning Jenny's system.

"Well XJ9, everything is functional, no viruses or any sort of circuitry damage" she said. "But you need to rest." Then she turns to Robocop. "And thanks for helping XJ9."

"You're welcome Ma'am" he replies and he begins to leave.

"Wait, Robocop." Jenny stops him before he walks out the door. "Where will you stay?" He turns around and sees Jenny again.

"I don't know…" he replies before he walks out the door. Jenny, Brad, Sheldon and Nora Wakeman were silent for a few moments.

"Hey Mom, you think Robocop can stay here?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Dr. Wakeman, since he was at the museum when he was rebooted, I don't think they would turned the museum into a police station." Brad joined in. "I mean he's not gonna stay at my house." He added recalling the time Jenny and Dr. Wakeman were bankrupted.

"Well….OK, but I'm going to retrieve the equipment for Robocop." Nora said.

"Me and Sheldon can help….As soon as Tuck regains conscious again.." Brad said.

* * *

Robocop returns the commandeered car to the owner and walks down the sidewalk throughout Tremorton. Everyone became surprised and scared. He continues down the street, trying to figure out what has happened since he was turned off. He heads to the library, hoping there's any computer that tell him everything.

He walks through the door of the library and approaches the desk clerk who becomes surprised.

"Can….Can I help…you." The clerk stammered.

"Yes, can you show me where can I find a computer?" Robo asks.

"Y…Yes.. it right down this hallway to the left, you can't…miss it."

"Thank you." Then heads down the hallway, turned to the left and enters the computer room and finds that the computers are advanced, some are large but several are small. He finds one of the large computers with the terminal, the data jack pops out of his right fist and inserts the jack into the computer port. He looks up on Delta City. He finds newspaper articles that came out after the opening of Delta City and several other data.

_Delta City opens, The low rate on crime, the hibernation of Robocop, _and _The collapse of OCP. _

An hour passed and so far he finds out that after he was deactivated OCP went bankrupted and collapsed but Delta City was taken over by another corporation and made it a utopia, crime went extinct in Delta City, and then it spread to other cities such as Los Angeles, NYC, Chicago and St. Louis. He did not find out any whereabouts of his wife Ellen and his son James Murphy anywhere.

Outside the library Brad and Tuck Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee Oswald arrive at the library, they helped Nora Wakeman with the equipment from the museum to duplicate the ones she can build in her laboratory.

"This is where he went right guys?" Brad asked to Tuck and Sheldon.

"If you saw the way they said and how scared like me!" Tuck said.

"Calm down Tuck, he's not going to kill you, he's a cop."

"Well…ok, but if he attacks me, I'm defending myself."

"Whatever Tuck…." Brad groaned as they all enter the library.

Robocop stands in the spot facing the computer screen. All he could think of was the whereabouts of his wife Ellen.

_He revisits his past, his home in Old Detroit, he enters the bedroom and Ellen was waiting for him as she approaches him._

"_I wanted to tell you something…." She smiles. "I love you.." and moves her face closer to Murphy's_

"Robocop!" A voice suddenly appeared which snapped Robocop out of his thoughts and turned around and sees Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon.

"Look officer, you may not accept our offer but you've no place to go." Brad said.

"Yeah, and Dr. Wakeman's laboratory is the perfect place to be." Sheldon added.

"Well….I'm not sure…." Robo said.

"Oh come on Officer." Brad interrupted.

"Well….ok..maybe it wouldn't be too bad." He said as he gets up and sees Tuck.

"You're ok Young man?" Robo asked Tuck.

"Yeah… I'm alright." He replied. "I didn't mean to disturb you Mr. Robocop, I was just fooling around, How was I suppose to know if you're the real one!"

"It's ok, but what you did was a good thing for me." Robocop comforts Tuck as Tuck let out a sigh of relief.

"OK, Let's head back to Dr. Wakeman's lab" Brad said as he, Tuck, Sheldon and Robocop left the library and headed down the street. As they continue they hear the alarm, Robocop becomes alert, locates the source of the alarm and it was the bank's alarm. The bank's being robbed. Robocop's right thigh opens into the holster, slams his fist into his Auto 9 handgun, and cocks it and steps in front of the bank's entrance.

"You may wanna find cover, it's gonna get nasty." Robo said to the boys as they ducked behind a car as the robbers came out of the bank; he scans the area, activating his targeting grid and locks onto five robbers.

"What the heck, what is this?" One robber said as he saw Robocop.

"I thought that XJ9 robot is gonna be here." Said another.

"Guess she's not," said yet another robber. "let's take him down!" The robbers aimed their guns at Robo and open fire. But the bullets ricochet harmlessly off his armor. The robber were in shock.

"What? Impossible!" Then Robocop steps forward towards the robbers.

"This is the police, you're all under arrest for bank robbery and assault on a police officer." Robocop spoken to the frighten robbers. Then they all continue to fire on him, hoping to find a weak spot but were no use as the bullets continue to ricochet off his body. His target sensors locks onto one of the robbers, he opens fire a lethal three-round burst and the robber with down with a thud.

**4 left…**

He locks onto another robber and shot him in the torso and he fell face first onto the pavement.

**3 left…..**

He locks onto another and shot the gun out of his hand and then shot him square in the chest, he falls flat on his back.

**2 left…**

The last two robbers continue to fire, but Robocop locks onto one of them and fires another three-round burst and hits the robber in the neck, he falls onto the ground clutching his neck.

**1 left…..**

The Last robber was really scared now as he's the only one left, he wasn't expected to be taken down by an armored cop. As Robocop approaches him the robber attempts to fire but his gun clicks empty. He tries to reload but fumbles the ammo clip. Then he throws his empty gun down and surrenders.  
"I give up! Don't kill me!" He shouted in fear as he raises his hands in the air and gets down on his knees.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Robo said as he places the handcuffs on the last robber and the Tremorton Police came and took him away.

"Thanks for helping us." One of the officers said.

"Don't thank me, it's my job." Robo replies as he leaves and approaches Brad, Tuck and Sheldon who just came out from cover.

"That….was….AWESOME!" Tuck shouted in excitement. "Robodude was like '**imitates machine gun sounds**' and then '**makes explosion sounds**' WOW!"

"Yeah Robocop, that was awesome!" Brad said.

"Yeah it is awesome." Sheldon added. "You should join Jenny."

"OK, lead me the way." Robo said as he follows Brad, Tuck and Sheldon back to Jenny's home. He's beginning to like it here.

**I hope you enjoyed it. ^^**


	4. Prime Directives

**Here's chapter four of 'Tremorton Cyborg'**

After he arrives at Dr. Wakeman's laboratory after he foiled the bank robbery, he saw the chair that resembles the chair he uses to charge up.

*Officer Murphy, I created a chair for you." She said as Robo looks at the chair.

"Okay, thank." Robo said as he sits down and Brad and Tuck sees Jenny.

"Jenny, you should've been there, Robocop is AWESOME!" Tuck said with excitement.

"Really? Do tell." Jenny said as she sits up on her table to listen to Tuck's story.

"Okay here's how it went," Tuck begins. "These bank robbers appeared out of the bank and they saw the Robodude, they fires their guns at him but is bulletproof. Then he went BAMM! BAMM! And the bad guys went plop. I mean it's cool."

"Wow," Jenny exclaims. "I guess he is Robocop."

"Yep, he sure is." Brad said. "So….feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all better," she answers. "All I needed is a better rest." She then gets off the table and walks a little bit.

"We should show him Tremorton." Brad said. "After all he was shut down for a long time and things have changed."

"Yeah we should." Jenny replies happily as she heads for the door until Dr. Wakeman shows up and stopped her.

"Now XJ9, you can't go in there." She said.

"Why not mom?" Jenny asked.

"Because he's recharging right now and can't be disturbed."

"OK Mom." Jenny groaned in disappointment as Dr. Wakeman left.

"Aw don't worry Jenny." Brad comforts her. "We can show him in another time."

"I suppose so." Jenny replied.

* * *

A couple of days later, Jenny is hanging out with Brad and Tuck at Mezmer's Cafe.

"So….how's the Robodude?" Brad asked sipping on his milkshake.

"He's doing fine," Jenny answers before sipping on her can of oil. "But mom won't let me near him."

"Bummer Jenny." Brad replied. "But at least he has a place to live, right?"

"Yeah, Sheldon and I picked up some stuff from the museum; some of it appears to be weapons."

"Weapons you say?" Tuck said.

"Yeah, a couple of Barrett M82 rifles with cool scopes and a couple of weapon systems."

"What kind Jen." Brad asked.

"The ones like I have except it looks like it can be attached to arms." She answers. "I don't think he has any internal weapons system." Then the ship appears out of the sky and lands in the middle of the street. Jenny jumps out of her chair and prepared herself as the door opens and rock monsters came out of the ship.

"You!" Jenny gasped as she saw the rock monsters she fought but was overpowered and they were about to eat her brain when Brad saved her. Now she sees that the rock monsters are back for revenge.

"You think you be rid of us XJ9?" One of the rock monsters said.

"This time you're going down." Jenny said as she then charges at them.

* * *

Nora Wakeman is working on one of Robocop's weapons and rifles in her laboratory, the rifles are Cobra Assault Cannons developed by OCP, there were once used by Clarence Boddicker and his gang in order to destroy him and his partner Anne Lewis but manage to overpower them and used one of the weapons against the ED-209 that was guarding the OCP building entrance. A year later he switched to a smaller version of the CAC but it wasn't powerful enough to take down Cain who was encased in the Robocop 2 armor and his rifle was destroyed in the process.

The other weapon was Multiple-Weapons prosthesis system, created for Robocop during the riots, it was designed to hold a few weapons, it holds the machine gun that can switch to regular rounds to armor piercing rounds to riot rounds. The arm also has a flamethrower which is used to burn out any enemies hiding behind cover and force them into the open, it also design to hold other chemicals like liquid nitrogen, slime, and ink. The shotgun installment that can fire up from ten to twelve gauge shotgun shells and riot slugs. And the final feature is the rocket launcher/grenade launcher that can fire up from rockets to grenades to anti-tank missiles.

_He fought alongside with Officer Anne Lewis, the Detroit Police Department and the OCP Soldiers during the riots of Old Detroit. Many officers lost their lives including Officer Lewis who died in his arms. Afterwards he wiped out the resistance and brought the leaders to justice. _

"Robocop," Dr. Wakeman spoke up. "I've been analyzing your weapons and the weapon arm and they are in perfect condition"

"Thank you Madame." Robo replied. "Uh tell me about this young robot girl. Jenny or XJ9"

"Well Robocop XJ9 is designed to protect the earth from all disasters from meteors, fires, floods, and crime. Including the robot race known as the Cluster"

"The Cluster?" Robo asked, he's never heard of this robot race Cluster.

"Yes Robo the Cluster, an evil robot race led…uh formally led by Queen Vexus, she was once the power of the Cluster until XJ9 was transported to Cluster Prime and with the help of her daughter Vega they brought Vexus down from power and the Cluster is reformed and Queen Vexus was never heard again."

"Hmmm….that's interesting.." Robo complimented, then the alarm went off and the monitors turned on and it shows Jenny fighting off the rock monsters.

"Uh oh, it looks like XJ9 is having trouble with the rock monsters." Nora said.

"Are you going to save her or something?" Robo asks, now very concern of Jenny's safety.

"Nah..She usually has things under control.." Then Jenny gets knocked down by one of the rock monsters and being strong armed.

"..Or maybe not, I think she'll be…." She said as Jenny is being overrun by the Rock Monsters Robocop then twitched a couple of times.

_In the abandoned streets of Old Detroit Robocop has run into several gang members who gotten hold of OCP weapons and managed to disable Robocop's ability to use his arms and legs. Then one of the gang members forced an girl who's in her late teens onto the ground and they begin tearing her clothes off. Robocop watched helplessly as the gang begins to rape her, the girl struggled and cried for Robocop to help her...but he's unable to use his arms to go for the Auto-9 handgun when suddenly several gunshots took down half of the gang, they turned around to see Officer Anne Lewis armed with an modified assault rifle._

_"Think it over creeps!" Lewis said as he aims the machine gun at them and they surrendered, the cops confiscated the weapons from the gang as they lead them to the patrol cars in handcuffs. Lewis goes to Robocop as they helped him back to the van._

_"It's ok Murphy, she's safe." Lewis said, but the images of the girl being gang-raped and him being helpless to stop them left him overridden with guilt and has haunted him since then...  
_

Then Nora turns around to see Robocop twitching uncontrollably in his chair from the images of Jenny being attacked. She tried to keep him restrained but she was knocked down by Robo's arm as he gets up from his chair continues to have the seizure as the images of the girl being attacked repeated over and over and over again in his memory banks...Then he stops, stares into space and then headed for his weapons.

"Hey!" Nora protested as she got up and watched Robocop takes one of the Cobra Assault Cannons and the Multiple-Weapons Prosthesis arm and leaves the laboratory, ignoring Dr. Wakeman's protests as he heads upstairs and out the door. He recorded the situation Jenny is in, and replays it over and over.

"_She's in trouble,"_ he thought to himself. _"I must protect her...I will not fail again..."_

**Directive Two: Protect the Innocent….**

Then Nora Wakeman followed Robo out the door.

"Robocop, You're in no condition to go out and I demand you to return to the lab and…." Nora was erupted when Robocop turned around and faced her.

"It's Officer Murphy, and you're speaking to a police officer and the police serve the public trust, protect the innocent and uphold the law. And attempts to interfere with a police officer again will lead you to your arrest. "

"Y…Yes Officer Murphy.." Nora said in a startled voice as Robocop turns around and Sees Nora's van.

"I must commandeer your vehicle for police use." Robo said to Nora and she turns around and heads back into the house and came back with the car keys, she gives it to them.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said as he then heads towards the van, unlocks it and opens the door. He sets the Cobra Assault Cannon and the Multi-weapon arm, gets in, starts it and takes off.

* * *

Jenny continues fighting the rock monsters when suddenly one of them knocks her onto the ground. She groans in pain but manages to get back up.

"Is that all you rock statues got?" Jenny groaned as she gets back up, she's damaged but still in one piece but then she gets strong armed by the rock monsters.

"We want your brain, XJ9" Said one of the monsters.

"How many times I told you, I'm made of metal!" Jenny shouted as she swings a kick, knocking the rock monster that was in front of her onto the pavement. Then she swings another kick, knocking the one holing her arm and it lets her go and she throws a punch, knocking the other one down. She manages to free herself as she fights them again.

"You'll have to do better than that" Jenny said as she was knocked down again but she lets out a sweep kick and jumps back up onto her feet. But then the others restrained Jenny again. This time they pinned her onto the ground with her arms restrained behind her back and her legs pinned down.

"You were saying?" The rock monster smiles as he pulls out a can opener and he begins to open her head then stopped

"You changed your mind?" Jenny asked hoping they'll release her...no, he stopped because he had a dirty thought and moves the can opener onto Jenny's torso, cutting across it and revealing her pink bra.

"Ahh so the robot girl wears a bra?" He said with a perverted smile. "Let's see what you got before we eat your brain." Then the others spread her legs apart as he moves the can opener to her skirt, revealing her pink panties. "Ahh.. Panties, even better. We'll have fun with you."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE DON'T!" She begs as tears run down her face and the rock monster cuts her skirt off and tossed it aside.

"Don't worry, we won't be rough on you…..much." The rock monster laughed as it kisses Jenny on the cheek.

"NO!" Jenny cried and squirmed desperately as they laughed at her demise as he begins to remove her panties.

* * *

Robocop arrives at the scene and stops his commandeered vehicle. He views the situation from inside the van, he saw Jenny's being restrained by her arms and legs onto the ground. Then he opens the car door, takes his left forearm off, sets it next to him and then takes the Multi-Weapons arm and attaches to the stub.

**Multiple Weapons Prosthesis arm activated…..**

**Machine Gun…engaged…..**

**Shotgun…..engaged…**

**Flamethrower…..engaged…..**

**Rocket Launcher/Grenade Launcher…..engaged….**

Then he takes the Cobra Assault Cannon and steps out of the van. He heads for a parked car and sets the Cobra Assault Cannon rifle onto the hood to help him aim one-handed. Then he activates his targeting grid, hooks it up with the computer targeting scope on the rifle and aims it at the rock monsters as it begins cutting Jenny's top and skirt off and kisses her on her tear-stained cheek.

"Rape is a high crime, punishable by law." Robo said to himself and then he squeezes the trigger and an explosive round is discharged. The sound was deafening, so loud the windshield of the car the rifle was resting on shatters, and the flash of the muzzle break was big as it can be seen for a couple of miles. The explosive round hurls towards the can opening rock monster and the round exploded on impact, blowing its body in half. It falls onto the pavement with a thud.

"What the hell is that!" one of the rock monsters said. Then Robocop aims to the right and locked onto his targets, aiming at their heads and limbs. Then he lets out a couple of rounds, the deafening noises broke the sound barriers as two to three rounds discharged and hurled at the rock monsters, blowing off their limbs and heads in the process as their rock debris scattered in all directions. Then he aims his rifle to the left and fires more rounds into their rock bodies, shattering them and released Jenny as she lays onto the pavement, her top was cut halfway and her skirt was gone but she is okay.

Then Robo sets the rifle onto the car, grabs a blanket from the van and heads towards Jenny. He couldn't believe of what he saw, these…rock monsters were about to rape Jenny but he manages to stopped them in time before they had a chance and saved her. As he approaches Jenny, he can hear her crying, she was scared.

"It's OK Jenny, you're safe again." Robo said as he wraps the blanket around Jenny to cover her undergarments and helps her onto her feet and she looks up to him.

Oh Robo…Thank you." She hugs him with gratefulness, tears flow from her eyes.

"I thought that was it! Oh Thank You! Thank You!" she cried happily as Robocop was again surprised. He then wraps his arm around Jenny, returning the hug. He couldn't remember when was the last time a child hugged him. Then he remembers his family, his wife Ellen and his son James Murphy. He remembers time to time when he comes home from work his son James Murphy runs up to the door and give him a big hug and tells his dad that he misses him. He smiles as Jenny wraps the blanket around herself.

"I'm OK now, thanks to you." Jenny said happily.

"It's no problem. After all, I'm a cop." He said as the rock debris then begins to regenerate into their old forms. Robocop was unaware of this.

"It was very…." Then she saw one of the rock monsters all regenerated and was about to attack Robocop.

"ROBOCOP! LOOK OUT!" Jenny shouted as one of the rock monsters swings its fist and hitting Robo, sending him into the brick wall, destroying it. Robo was stunned but intact. How can they regenerate that fast he wondered as more of the rock monsters reformed.

"Let's take care of this earth cop." One of them said as another grabs Robo by the leg and hurls him across the street and into a parked car, flipping it over and crashed into a tree. He staggered to get up and opens fire onto the rock monsters with the Multi-Weapons arm, firing the machine guns and shotgun installations at them but only taking out half their heads and shoulders as they grew them back.

"You'll have to do better than that cop." The rock monster said as it grabs Robo by the neck.

"Think it over creep." Robo stated as he activates the flamethrower and torches its head but with little effect.

"You were saying?" the monster said with a smile and laughs. Then Robo throws a punch and knocks him in the face, which causes him to let go of him. He fires the shotgun weapon into his face.

"Jenny! RUN!" Robo shouted to Jenny.

"No I can't let you face them by yourself." Jenny shouted back as she starts fighting the rock monsters again only to get hurled across the street again and slammed into the car and the rock monster heads towards Jenny.

Robo shoots the rock monster, distracting it from Jenny as it turns its head and heads for Robo instead. Robocop continues to fire his multi-weapon system at them but is no use as they surrounded him and restrained his arms and legs.

"We'll deal with that robot girl later; let's see what you look like from the inside." He said as he pulls out a can opener.

Jenny regains conscious and sees Robocop being restrained. She tries to get up but her damage was too severe. Then she spots what appears to be a rifle she saw earlier. She reaches for the rifle and grabs it. She remembers seeing the guns on video games Tuck and Brad played and she learned how the rifle works and demonstration but doesn't know how powerful it is. She aims the rifle at one of the rock monsters and sees the target lock on the computer targeting scope and fires it. She handles the recoil of the Cobra Assault Cannon rifle as is discharges and sends the round to them, the round took out one of the rock monsters that was restraining Robocop's right arm. Thinking quickly he slams his fist into the gun holster and fires the Auto 9 handgun into the rock monster's face, releasing his left arm and he fires the Multi-Weapon arm at the ones holding his legs, letting him go. Robocop makes it out and he aims the Auto 9 gun and the Multi-Weapon arm at the monsters and opens fire at them, distracting them as he begins switching the compound in his flamethrower.

**Switching compound from flamethrower….liquid nitrogen in place…**

Robocop fires the flamethrower with the liquid nitrogen at the rock monsters, freezing them. Then he fires the rocket launcher/grenade launcher and grenades exploded, destroying the frozen rock monster for good. Then he sees the last rock monster trying to escape but Robocop fires a missile at it, destroying the ship they came into. Without transport the monster is trap. Then he sees Robocop heading towards him.

"You're under arrest for attempted gang-rape and murder, which is a high crime, punishable by law." Robocop stated as he approaches the last rock monster.

**Directive Three: Uphold the Law….**

Then Robocop aims the Multi-Weapons at the monster.

"OK Robocop! You win!* The rock monster raises his hands as Robo approaches him. Then it throws a punch at him only to get its fist blown off by Robocop.

*Think it over creep! Robo stated.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." The rock monster pleads.

"Goodbye." Robo said as he fires the liquid nitrogen onto the last rock monster, freezing it. He stops firing and the fog clears up and the rock monster now lay there, frozen and dead. He approaches it.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Good Day." Robo said as he curb-stops the frozen monster's head to dust, followed by the rest. It was no more. Then he twirls his Auto 9 pistol and holsters it.

As Robocop finishes him off, Jenny tries to get up but couldn't as she's too weak.

"Jenny! Jenny!" A voice heard, she looks up and sees Brad.

"Don't worry Jenny, we got you." He said as he and Tuck helps her up on her feet.

"Th…Thanks guys." Jenny said, then she saw Robocop heading towards her, minor damaged but triumph.

"Come on young lady, let's get you home." He said as he opens the van's doors and they help Jenny in. He takes the Multi-Weapon arm and attaches his left forearm back on, retrieves the CAC rifle and gets in and they drive off.

Unknown to them, a little mechanical wasp appears out of the tree limbs and it blinks it lens.

* * *

Somewhere an sinister figure watches on the monitor, a robot that resembles the Egyptian queen. Her name is Queen Vexus, leader of the Cluster and former ruler of Cluster Prime. She watches as Jenny and Robocop battles the rock monsters.

"Vexus." One of the cluster drones said as it approaches her, she turns around and glares at him.

"Yes, what is it." She said in a sinister voice.

"Vexus, the cluster wasp has returned with info." It says.

"I know. It appears that XJ9 has an ally. She'll pay for removing me from my position. Soon we'll captured her and force her into joining the Cluster Underground and retake Cluster Prime." She turns around in her chair towards the monitors. "But this Robocop, we'll just wait and see what he does and we'll set the plans for XJ9, Robocop and her humans." She said as she continues staring at the monitors, waiting for a chance to strike.

**That's the end for chapter four, and remember avoid the newsground parody version of it I haven't seen it but became suspicious of it. BUT DO NOT GO NEAR IT EVER!**


	5. Recollecting his Past

**Here's chapter five, enjoy….**

After the battle against the Rock Monsters, Robocop parks the van into the driveway, gets out and carries Jenny into the house, Brad and Tuck followed him in case he needs help. Robo goes down the stairs to Nora's laboratory and sets Jenny onto the table. Nora scans Jenny for damage reports in the battle against the rock monsters. Her top is damaged from the rock monster's can opener and her skirt is almost destroyed.

"I'm sorry XJ9, you're safe now." Nora apologized.

"Th….That's ok Mom," Jenny responded weakly. "I'm…..s…safe….thanks…..to Robocop."

"That's good to hear XJ9." Then Nora turns to Robocop. "And I'm sorry if I doubted you Officer Murphy."

"That's ok; it's my job as a cop." Robo said and then he turns around and leaves the room and heads back to the chair and sits back down.

"_Murphy" _Jenny thought to herself. _"He has a name like me." _She lays back down thinking about Robocop. She remembers the day she was activated and she lived with her mom since then, she never, once have a father and wonders what her life would be like. She felt that when Robocop saved her from the alien beings and the rock monsters, he protected her like a father would.

"Okay XJ9" Nora spoke up. "I've scanned your systems and now beginning to repair your armor now."

"Mom." Jenny asked.

"Yes XJ9?" Nora responds.

"How did Robo…Murphy reacted when he saw me in trouble?"

"Not good, he twitched uncontrollable and then he just got up, took his weapons and left to save you, I tried to stop him but he was determined to protect you."

"Really?" Jenny asked, surprised that he would protect her like that.

"Oh yes XJ9." Nora replied as she laid Jenny back down onto the table and continues her repairs.

"_He does protect me like a father." _Jenny thought happily.

Robocop sits in the chair and thought about the way Jenny hugged him after he saved her from the rock monsters, the way the memories of his family appears on that scene for a moment.

_One morning at the home of the Murphy family a man is getting ready to go to the new police precinct in the city of Old Detroit, his wife Ellen kisses him on the cheek as he gets ready. He goes down and greets his son James or Jimmy as he calls him and eats his breakfast. After he finishes his wife and son meet him out in the driveway and said their goodbyes as he gets into his car and drives off, waving goodbye to his family who is also waving goodbye as his car is out of sight._

Robocop sits silently after he thought of his family; a sad look was on his face as it was the last time he saw his family before Clarence Boddicker and his gang killed him and he was resurrected as this..Machine. Then Nora Wakeman enters the room.

"Okay Officer Murphy, you took amount of damage," Nora said. "I'm going to check your system for any damage." She activates the body scanner and scanned Robocop from his feet to his head.

"Okay Officer, everything is functional but your body armor and your helmet took some hits." Nora said and hands Robo the screwdriver and he takes the joints off his helmet.

"You may not like what you're about to see." Robo warned as he slowly takes his helmet off, showing his face; it was the face of Alexander J. Murphy, a human face attached to a cybernetic body covered with armored platings. There was no hair on the face not even an eyebrow, the face shocked even Nora Wakeman, she couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Wow…I never had seen such a….face." Nora exclaims as she scans the face, sure enough it was real.

"It's real…how…"

"It's a long story." Robo interrupted her. Little did Nora or Robo know that Jenny is peaking through the crack of the door and saw Robocop's unmasked face.

"_Is that a human face?" _Jenny thought to herself, she never knew if it's real. She manages to sneak back to her room and sat back down on the table and waited for her mother to come back in. Afterwards Jenny was fully functional and went back to her room and she sat down on her bean-bag chair and thought about Robocop's face.

**Later that night….**

Robocop sat silently in his chair as its reclined back; his eyes are closed, sleeping as he charges up. Then his fingers started to twitch as well as his eyebrow...

_Robocop finds himself back in Old Detroit, Michigan, the streets of the city are deserted, no cars, people or any cop cars… Then he sees a woman with her son next to her, but it's not any woman...it's his wife Ellen and his son James Murphy.._

_He approaches them and the woman suddenly becomes trembling with fear as he approaches them._

"_Ellen…" Robo said_

"_W…what do you…want from us..?" Ellen said, her voice is shaky.._

"_It's me Ellen…its Alex.." Robo said in his human voice.._

"_No…You can't be…" Ellen said. "You told me you're not him…"_

"_But I am…" _

"_NO! YOU CAN'T BE! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Ellen screamed as she grabs her son by the hand and runs off down the street, the fog rolled in covering the buildings and everything around them. Ellen and James Murphy disappeared into the fog._

"_WAIT! Don't…Go…" Robocop shouted as he heads off after them._

"_You Can't..leave…me…" Then his voice becomes Robotic as he continues into the blinding fog. Then he feels a sharp electrical pain going through his body and he falls onto the ground._

**_Directive Four…._**

_It's the fourth directive is keep him from chasing them any further. Then the well-dressed man approaches Robocop from behind, it was Richard Jones, Former Senior Officer of OCP. He smiles as he watches Robocop collapse onto the pavement._

"_What's the matter officer? I'll tell you what's the matter. It's a little insurance policy called "Directive 4", my little contribution to your psychological profile. Any attempt to resist control from OCP results in shutdown. What did you think? That you were an ordinary police officer? You're our product and we can't very well have our products turning against us, can we?" Dick Jones laughed as he watches Robocop draws his Auto 9 handgun in attempts to resist the fourth directive but drops it._

"_Still have a little fight in you?" Jones mocked Robo as he kicked the gun away. "I like to introduce you an old friend of mine, he's eagered to see you since you and he met." Then a large shadow approaches out of the fog, it's a large war robot with two arms equipped with cannons on each arm. It's ED-209. One of the project units of OCP._

"_Now it's finally time to erase that mistake." Dick Jones smiles as ED-209 charges at Robocop, the large heavily armed robot open fires on the defenseless Cyborg, it shot the helmet right between the visor, cracking it open and exposing his face, the bullets hit Robo in the shoulders and thighs as he tries to get up. But he was knocked down by Ed's arm, sending him skidding across the pavement and Ed places his foot on Robo's chest._

"_You see, I got this problem. Cops don't like me, so I don't like cops." Ed said in a familiar voice as it aims it's cannon arm and blows Robo's right hand off his wrist and then Ed sends him skidding across the pavement again and mocked Robo's demise. As he got up his whole right arm gets blown off by Ed's cannon fire and then it open fires a volley of bullets at Robocop, Robo screams in pain as the armor-piercing bullets strikes his chest, arm and lets. He collapses onto the pavement on his knees._

"_Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" Ed laughs and then it fires its rockets at Robocop, blowing his legs off and sending him into the air and back down onto the street. Robocop clutches at the pavement in attempts to drag himself away but is no use as it turns into mush then he feels Ed's foot crushing his torso as it traps him._

"_Thank you for your co-operation…good night.." Ed said in its distorted voice as it raises its arm at Robo's head and fires the bullet into him._

Robocop snapped his eyes open and finds himself back into Nora's laboratory, he reclines his chair back in an upright position and takes a look around and sees he's still in the laboratory. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. It's only a dream..

"It's only a dream…" Robo said to himself softly as a tear rolls from his eye. Then he hears a noise coming from the door.

"Who is it?" Robo demanded softly and the door opens and shows Jenny standing at the doorway.

"I heard a noise from the hallway and I..wanted to check if you're alright." Jenny said softly.

"Well thanks…Jenny." He said as he watches Jenny approach him.

"Is that face…real?" Jenny asked as she gets a closer look as his face.

"Yes it is." Robo answers.

"I heard mom call you Murphy, were you…human?"

"I was….before…." Robo said in his sad voice..

"Before..what?" Jenny asked, not knowing what he meant by that. Robo…no Murphy only remembers the day he was killed.

_A group of cop killers surrounds an police officer, they manage to disarm him and one of the leaders knocks him down onto the ground, the officer is Alex Murphy, the leader of the gang is Clarence Boddicker, a ruthless cop killer, he shoots Murphy's hand off, then his right arm, and the rest of the gang guns him down as Murphy screams in pain. Then Clarence finishes him off with a gunshot in the head._

"Before…I became..this…" Robo said to Jenny as she saw the video recording of Robo's memory and the look on Clarence's face before he fires the gunshot.

"You mean you were…"

"Killed? Yes.."

Jenny's face becomes sad from what she heard.

"Oh my…"

"I know…" Robo continued. "Then I managed to Kill Boddicker and his gang, afterwards I tried to get my old life back but couldn't as I was…not human." As he remembers when he saw Ellen for the last time.

"_Don't you remember me? Whatever they've done to you... whatever has happened, we can work it out... start again..." Ellen said as she sees Murphy's face and after she touches it she stated that it's cold._

"_This was made to honor him" Robo said to Ellen who is in tears when he says it._

"_You're husband is dead, I don't know you." He walked away from the fence and later he watches from the window as Ellen leaves his life…forever._

Jenny's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm..Sorry Murphy." She said trying to fight back the tears and then he gives Murphy a comforting hug.

Robocop smiles a little bit as Jenny hugs him, she's so gentle and kind he thought to himself. Then Jenny pulls up a chair and sits next to him.

"How did you…remember who you are?" Jenny asked as just at that moment Robo remembers to police officer and partner who helped him remember who he was. Officer Anne Lewis.

"_Murphy, it's you!" _

"Anne Lewis, one of the finest police officers in Old Detroit, and My partner.." He said sadly

"What happened to her?"

"Lewis and I were sent out to arrest the resistance leaders of Cadillac Heights, when we got there they ambushed us. Lewis was fatally wounded."

Jenny gasped as she hears this.

"Did she…."

"No..she didn't make it, she died in my arms.." A tear ran down Jenny's cheek when she heard this.

"After she died I blasted my way through Cadillac Heights to avenge my partner's death and apprehended the resistance leaders."

"Well…at least you've stopped them.."

"Yeah…but it didn't bring back Lewis."

"Oh…" then there was a long pause.

"Jenny?" Robo asked.

"Yes?" Jenny answered.

"Did you….have a father when you were….created?"

"No, only mom created me and raised me, even though we went through some bad times she still protects me and cares for my as her..daughter." Jenny smiled as she remembers the time her mom called her Jenny instead of XJ9 like she used to.

"Oh.."

"But sometimes I seen the other kids who have their dad's with them including my friends. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon.." She sighed sadly at the thought that she only has a mother.

"But sometimes I wonder what it be like if I have a dad." She sat in the chair with a sad look on her face which made him sad as well, she may be a robot but she's almost like a child.

"Jenny…Since my family moved far away from me, Lewis was there, she's like family to me..But since I lost her I never felt so much alone in my life, even when Old Detroit became Delta City. The only thing that kept me alive is the memories and the memories alone of my family." He sat there in silence, all sad from the loss he suffered. Then Jenny gets off her chair, kneels down and rests her head onto Robo's lap, cuddling in her arms around it, Robo was surprised by this as Jenny cuddled with him and he felt a…sudden warm feeling inside himself. His hand reached down and he gently petted her head, she was a robot, a robot with a mind and heart of a human girl.

"Murphy.." Jenny said softly. " I'm glad that you've saved me from those rock monster….protected me like a father would.." She closes her eyes as he gently stroked her head. A tear formed in his eye and it ran down his cheek again as he smiles. Then he hears someone coming down the stairs, It was Nora, she's in her bathrobe as she came into the cab.

"I hope she didn't.." Nora asked softly before Robo interrupted her as he turned to her and shushed her softly.

"She should be in bed Officer." Nora said softly again.

"Can you just leave her….for a moment?" Robo asked as he caressed Jenny's head. Nora nods in agreement and smiled a little bit as she waited outside the lab as Jenny continues to rest on his lap. He saw Jenny like a daughter he would've wanted.

After a minute Jenny got up and yawned a bit, Robo gets up from the chair as she became very sleepy. He picks her up and carries Jenny in his arms out of the laboratory and up the stairs. Nora shows Robo Jenny's bedroom and opens the door for him and he carries her in Jenny's bedroom. He saw that it has most stuff like a teenage girl does, shelves with dolls, music CD's of different bands, movie posters and a bean bag chair, then he sees the bed with the sheets uncovered, Robo sets Jenny into her bed gently and pulls the bed sheets over her, tucking her in. She snuggled into her bed as she goes into sleep mode. Robo smiled as he sees Jenny all snuggled up and asleep and he leaves her room and heads back down to the lab. He sat back into his chair and reclined, tears stained his cheeks but they weren't sad tears…but happy tears and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
